


we're not special, we're not different; we don't choose who lives or dies

by antoinettetopaz (cherylmarjorieblossom)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gradually Deepening Friendship, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylmarjorieblossom/pseuds/antoinettetopaz
Summary: Natasha felt safe when she was around Steve, and that was something not many people made her feel. Over the last few months she had realized that he was her best friend, and even if he had never uttered the words, she knew she was his as well. They were just connected in a different way, and they always understood each other, even when they didn’t agree on everything; the Accords were an example of that. Fighting that battle on different sides hadn't changed the outcome and they had ended up here where they belonged; together.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	we're not special, we're not different; we don't choose who lives or dies

Having time off to just live in the moment and be a normal person wasn’t something you usually got when you were in the superhero business, and even less when you were in the run, but sometimes Natasha wished they did. She and Steve had been running from the law for the past seven months, and to say that she was tired was an understatement. The worst part was that she didn’t even know when they were going to stop hiding.

She was never one for hobbies; her schedule didn’t allow her to be focusing on mindless entertainment to pass the time, but sometimes she wished she had done something while she was still free. The redhead turned blonde hadn’t even watched a movie in what felt like years, and she was determined to change that as soon as possible.

Grabbing a couple of beers from the small fridge on their new temporary home in the middle of nowhere, she moved to the living room where Steve resided with a book under his nose, not even noticing her presence. She kicked his legs from where they were perched over the coffee table so she wouldn’t have to cross over them and then sat down at the other end of the sofa with her legs over his lap.

“Mark your page and close that book. We’re having a movie night,” she informed him, passing him a beer before taking the remote, logging into the Netflix account she had stolen years ago, and scrolling through the new films section.

“And why, may I ask, are we having a movie night?” Steve asked after closing his book and leaving it on the coffee table next to where his feet rested. Natasha knew that people would never believe her if she told them that Captain America was just another guy who loved getting his feet on coffee tables while he relaxed after a long day. It reminded her that, even with all his enhanced abilities, he was still human at the end of the day.

“Because I don’t think we have ever spent time just like this; sitting down while watching a dumb movie and drinking whatever alcoholic beverage we have on the fridge. Sometimes it’s good to just do nothing productive, Steve,” she explained before taking a sip from her beer, making him chuckle.

“I guess you’re right,” he paused to take a sip from his own beer before continuing his thought process. “So, what are we watching tonight?” he asked curiously, moving his eyes from her face to the TV screen mounted on the wall as his free hand caressed her bare ankles absently. It was definitely a lot smaller than the TVs back at the Avengers facilities, but this would have to do.

“How do you feel about the Star Wars original trilogy?” she asked as she pressed play on _A New Hope_ , the famous soundtrack making its way to their ears in no time, but she paused it when she heard his next words.

“I have never seen them,” Steve confessed, laughing when she threw him an incredulous look. “It’s not like I didn’t try; I even had them on my list of things to watch because of how important they are for pop culture, but I guess I lost notion of time and never got to them,” he explained his reasoning.

“If that kid from Queens heard you, he would be deeply disappointed,” Natasha muttered, referring to Tony’s disciple, and that earned her another chuckle from the blond sitting next to her.

“If me becoming a war criminal didn’t disappoint him, I’m sure this will make the trick,” Steve joked, making his companion laugh this time.

“Cheers to that,” she clicked her beer with his and both took a sip before unpausing the movie. “Now, shush and pay attention. You’re about to get educated.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve replied with amusement latched to his voice.

  
  
  
  
  


When Natasha woke up the next morning she was still on the couch; she had no idea at what point she had fallen asleep, but there was a blanket over her, and when she finally noticed the weight over her shins, she realized that Steve was peacefully sleeping at the other end of the sofa and their legs were tangled under the quilt. The Netflix screensaver was playing on the screen and several empty beer bottles and opened snack packages littered the coffee table.

She thought for a moment about what they had planned for the day, and when she couldn’t come up with a good enough reason to get up, she sunk deeper into the couch and closed her eyes once again, letting Morpheus lure her back to sleep. Taking a day off wouldn’t hurt no one. 

Who would have thought that a movie marathon with your best friend could be so exhausting?

  
  
  


✴✴✴

  
  
  


This was definitely _not_ what Natasha expected from their next temporary home. When Steve had suggested that they laid low for a couple of weeks by camping in the middle of the woods somewhere in Canada, she thought he was joking. When he came out of a store with everything they needed to survive outdoors, she knew he was serious, and she couldn’t stop pouting over the fact.

It’s not that she hated camping, but she wasn’t a fan of having to use some bushes to take care of her basic human functions and showering in a river. She liked the aspect of being one with nature and being able to see the stars around a bonfire, but the rest? Not her ideal way of living.

They had loaded the old black Jeep they had bought last month, a new way of transportation that Steve had been kind enough to let her pick, and drove for more hours that Natasha could count between her naps, but when they had finally arrived, she had had to admit that the place was beautiful.

The spot they had chosen to settle at was close to a body of water that led to a waterfall just a couple of miles away. It was a perfect place to camp at because they could go for a swim or take showers whenever the weather got too hot to handle. Steve had told her once upon a time that his body tended to run hotter than most people’s, so staying cool was very important for him.

Today was day six of their stay at their outdoors home and she was finally getting used to it. They had been living on beans, soap and sandwiches for the past few days, but Steve had promised her to grill some burgers for dinner, so she was excited for tonight. They were currently swimming under the waterfall to pass the time until they had to start dinner, a comfortable silence surrounding them, when an idea popped into her head.

“Have you ever danced in the water?” Natasha asked as she got closer to him, receiving a confused expression in return.

“Dance in the water? I don’t think I have ever partake in such activity,” Steve answered with a soft laugh, throwing her a playful look.

“Well, we’re changing that today,” she declared. “Come closer, Rogers,” she ordered, amusement evident in her voice.

“We don’t even have music, Nat,” he chuckled as he did what she asked him to, standing in front of her in no time, and when she threw her hands around his neck, he threw his head back in laughter before circling her waist with his calloused hands.

“It’s about the experience, Steve. Stop worrying about the music,” Natasha murmured as she started humming a song loud enough for both of them to hear.

Steve smiled as he recognized the song as one from his era and his heart grew tenfold at the fact that she thought of every single detail. Natasha started swaying in rhythm with the melody, tightening her hold on Steve’s neck as they got closer, and before she knew it, her head was resting on his shoulder and his head was lying over hers. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this peaceful, but she wasn’t complaining.

Natasha felt safe when she was around Steve, and that was something not many people made her feel. Over the last few months she had realized that he was her best friend, and even if he had never uttered the words, she knew she was his as well. They were just connected in a different way, and they always understood each other, even when they didn’t agree on everything; the Accords were a prime example of that. Fighting that battle on different sides hadn't changed the outcome and they had ended up here where they belonged; together.

She didn’t know for how long they danced, at some point she had stopped humming and Steve had taken over, but before she knew it, the sky was darker and her stomach started growling, so she knew it was time to go back to the camp. She kissed his cheek sweetly before reluctantly letting go of him, and when he smiled down at her, his eyes shining with mischief, she couldn’t help but smile back at him.

This was what friendship was supposed to be about, a real one, and she couldn't have picked anyone else to share these moments with.


End file.
